Blindly and Recklessly
by Going Rogue
Summary: A History of Rebekah and Niklaus.


AN: I own Nothing! I'm roleplaying Rebekah in a few RP's and I thought up a history for her. I was just thinking about what might have shaped her to be who she was and just started writing. The end result is a few Klebekah moments in time.

* * *

><p>(heavy RebekahKlaus implied)

Her family is in hysterics running around searching for her. The pretty little blonde seven year old had a habit of wandering off, causing her mother who had just given birth to Henrick a great deal of stress. If Finn found her, he would beat her, if Elijah found her, he would give her a stern talking to, if Kol found her, he would tell father, but if Nik found her, he would hide with her in the stables.

That was when she picked her favorite brother.

Nik finds her the most.

* * *

><p>She is fifteen when she realizes she can use her looks to her advantage. She gets her first kiss from a village boy. Nik sees this and punches the boy in the stomach. He tells her, he doesn't want her to end up like Layla, the village begger woman. Rebekah thinks' he's being a jerk.<p>

But she listens and never sees the village boy again.

* * *

><p>Her bloodlust is insatiable when she's first turned.<p>

She can't control herself but Nik and Elijah are there to clean up the mess.

She cries on her first kill. Nik holds her and tells her everything will be okay, just like he did when they were first turned.

* * *

><p>She cries on their first day of travel away from their village, shuffling her feet behind her brothers as the two of them walk far in front of her. When News of their mother's death reached them, Kol and Finn ran off and her father disappeared. The three of them remained. Always and Forever, she had said clutching her brother's hands for support.<p>

Klaus hated hearing her cry so he whispered to Elijah asking if she had stopped. Elijah just shook his head and said no.

She stopped crying from then on.

* * *

><p>When she confesses to Nik one night that she was still a virgin, he's surprised, but presses his forehead to hers and whispers, "Cause your saving yourself for the one you love correct?" Rebekah just nods unable to breathe. She'd never let him know that she loved him.<p>

A few nights later, she is no longer a virgin. Having lost it to a villager not before killing him though. Nik's face falls when she tells him what she's done. He sleeps away from her that night.

* * *

><p>The fourteen hundreds are amazing to Rebekah. She is called Lady Rebekah and is the beloved sister of the Lords Niklaus and Elijah. When the doppelgänger, Katerina comes to their castle, Nik isn't as gentle with her as he is with Katerina. She can't help but be a little jealous but stays in the background.<p>

Her time will come.

* * *

><p>It was a hundred years since Katerina had been turned into a Vampire. Nik was tireless in his search for her. Revenge is all he wanted at this point.<p>

Rebekah could careless. Revenge doesn't mean much when you are immortal! So she actually leaves and goes to London. There she meets up with Katerina. She calls herself Katherine now. They are unstoppable together. They often end up in bed with one another after killing people. She thinks she might know why her brother's where so taken with her when she was alive…

When news of handsome men being killed reaches her brother, Nik comes for her and of course finds her. He always does. He apologized for not giving her enough attention and she, of course forgives him. He buries the body in her bed for her.

* * *

><p>The south burns with war as they enter the New World it's called. But to them its an old world, where they were raised. They go north this time to New York City. It's beautiful here and she tells Niklaus that. He simply takes her hand and kisses the top of it. Elijah has left them by this time, and they just have each other. She laces her fingers with Nik's and kisses his cheek as they walk through the park.<p>

She often questions if he will join the war effort. He always says that it's not for him, besides…who would be there to clean up her mess and keep her out of danger.

She kisses him then, to most they look like a beautiful couple. She breaks the skin on his lip and licks the blood away.

She pulls away saying that she likes danger. Of course she did, she was practically a magnet for it.

Nik watches her as she plays in the fountain with tiny children. Tiny human children that she would never ever have. He wondered if, she wished she could have children.

That night he goes and pays for sex with the first prostitute he can find.

She's blonde.

He fucks her, kills her, and goes back to where his sister is sleeping curling a piece of hair behind her ear softly.

* * *

><p>"Aphrodite…" She whispered as she lay close to her brother. They are holding one another like they did when they were little, before they grew up, before they became monsters.<p>

Nik cupped her cheek and raised his eye brow at her. "What about her?" She turned and smiled, "That's who I would be if I was a goddess." Nik smiled and kissed her cheek, "And I?"

"Simple, brother…Ares…" He grinned at her statement and held her close as the night fell around them. "I always thought of us as gods Sister…I always thought of us more as Zeus and Hera though or the twins, Artemis and Apollo." She rolled over and gave him a funny look, "Why?" Nik shrugged showing this side of himself only to her, "I'm not sure…I just did…" He rolled them so that he was on top of her cupping her face softly in his calloused hands, "But know this…we are gods, and anyone who isn't us…is our enemy." She nodded once before allowing him to roll off of her and leave her there, craving more from him.

* * *

><p>Chicago is magical!<p>

There's something about the city that makes Rebekah burn with hunger. She loves every second of getting dressed and going to speakeasies. She loves drinking and sleeping with strange men but always returning to her brother's side.

Forbidden things are much more fun.

Nik goes with her, because he has to keep an eye on her somehow. There she meets Stefan Salvatore, he's a ripper, like a mirror for Nik almost.

The young vampire intrigues her and Nik thinks of him as a brother.

She falls for him.

Klaus is okay with this watching the two of them dance around the floor. When he comes to steal Stefan away for drinks, Rebekah just shrugs knowing she'll get Stefan later.

Stefan makes her happy which…makes Klaus happy.

She usually ends up leaving with Stefan and staying with him in the night. She arrives the next day at their place in last night's dress.

Klaus watches her as she sneaks in and unzips her dress. "I hate coming home alone, Bekah…" She wraps a robe around her body and smirks at him. "Ah…but your bed is never cold."

He sees the marks from Stefan on her body. His fang marks, his red bruises all along her white thighs and skin. She belongs to him now.

"Who do you think I love more, Nik? You or him?"

Their eyes meet and they stare for a long time.

Neither one of them speak for a long moment.

Nik just stares at her, his blue eyes sparkling softly.

She picks Stefan.

* * *

><p>Ninety years later…<p>

She picks Nik.

In the end, it's always Niklaus for her.

She will choose him before anyone else.

She loves him more than anyone else. Her love for her brother was blind and reckless. Even as he daggered her once more and moved on to the little blonde Barbie, she knew he would come back to her.

They were two halves of the same coin after all.

Always and Forever.


End file.
